MSN sin tapujos II: Analízame episode
by Queen Mother Vergana
Summary: [AU] Nuestra bella y poderosa Mary Sue de la historia Peduchan visita el templo marino donde el poderoso Kanon le hará un inigualable análisis...


Acá otro episodio más de la saga "MSN sin tapujos"

Agradecimientos:

Gemininokanon por su aportación valiosa en la realización de este ¿fic?

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-VIOLENCIA**

**-Pedy Sue, perdon Mary Sue XD**

**MSN sin tapujos II: "Analízame"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

GemininoSaga & GemininoKanon ¡Zuster! fans de Kraken dice:

**ready **

Vergana Zuster " La Vouyerista" Miembro No. 2 del Club de Fans "Amo a Kraken" soy la VicePresidenta - I'm the birthday girl! XD dice:

claro mis hermanas!

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**listo **

Pedu-chan dice:

creo que ya XD

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**cuando quieras **

Pedu-chan dice:

perfecto

Pedu-chan dice:

Pedu descendió al templo marino, dominios del dios Poseidón para visitar un nuevo santuario, para ella no era suficiente tener "conocimiento" del santuario de Athena (y vaya que lo conoció) así que comenzó a deambular por los pilares del Atlántico hasta llegar al del Norte... donde un curioso guerrero marino custodiaba, el gemelo del honorable y digno Saga de Géminis...

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**la observo desde lo lejos, creyó identificar su insignificante figura aunque no estaba seguro, solo había oido hablar de Pedu-Chan, para él la pequeña niña era aun desconocida. -¿que vienes a hacer aqui- pregunto el menor de los gemelos intrigado. **

Pedu-chan dice:

Escuchó la imponente voz del geminiano y se relamió los labios "seductoramente" y haciendose la tierna respondió -he venido a conocerle, he escuchado mucho de usted a través de su bello hermano, un guerrero muy honorable por cierto-

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-¿saga- Kanon se sintio extrañado, rara vez su hermano saga hablaba de él, y si lo hacia seguramente era para despotricar en su contra. -¿que te ha dicho saga de mi, pequeña infanta- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-pues verá- inició su explicación la mocosa -le conocí gracias a mi Reina, la Señora Alvana Primera, reina de la Primavera, quien nos llevó a conquistar el santuario de Athena, su hermano trató de detenernos pero nuestra poderosa reina les venció llevándolos a una extraña dimensión donde fueron humillados y allí fue donde yo conocí a su hermano quien me comentó que usted era muy poderoso e inteligente, pero se había dejado llevar por la maldad de su corazón- respondió Pedu haciendo remembranza de sus vivencias en esa extraña dimensión provocándole un extraño cosquilleo en su partecilla privada...

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-ya veo- respondio el geminiano, - me sorprende escuchar esas palabras de saga, asi que tu debes ser una de las tontas subditas de Alvana, perdón quise decir tantas- KANON miro con desprecio a la niña estúpida **

Pedu-chan dice:

La petite morveuse percibió el desprecio de Kanon hacia ella pero no podía darse por vencida, casi se ahoga al descender al templo marino y no iba a dejar pasar tremenda oportunidad de acercarse "sutilmente" a los guerreros (deliciosos guerreros) de Poseidón, decidió sacar lo mejor de sí (aunque casi no hubiera nada) -si, aunque me arrepiento de haberme unido a la Reina Alvana y hacer tantas tonterías al lado de ellos- dijo aparentemente apenada la mocosilla insignificante

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-¿que planeas hacer aqui niña- pregunto KANON a la pequeña,- ¿cuales son tus intenciones al venir desde tan "importante reino" hasta este santuario- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-yo solo quiería conocerle he escuchado por ahí que usted suele analizar personas y yo quería saber si es cierto- preguntó altanera la escuincla

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-no querrias que yo te analizara pequeña, eso podria causarte un daño mortal- respondio KANON ante la arrogante cuestion pertinente **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¿no se atreve?- preguntó arrogante Pedu al ver la actitud desafiante del gemelo, NADIE (y créanme ante una berrinchuda NADIE) se ponía a discutirle, tenían que ser las cosas a SU modo

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-¿me esta retando, en ese caso pase, sientase comoda- KANON le abrio paso a la pequeña boba a su templo **

Pedu-chan dice:

-bien- entró la mocosa al pilar de Kanon y se detuvo al ver la construcción, aunque no daba a demostrar su asombro por su enorme ego tenía que admitir (aunque fuese internamente) que Kanon tenía un bello templo -bonito templo señor, aunque no tanto como el palacio de mi jefa Shit-va-

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-lindo nombre, el de tu jefa por supuesto, pero no te quedes ahi y pasa al divan, sientete como en tu casa- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-gracias- dijo mientras corría a echarse sobre el diván (sí, dije echarse, como animal) y se remolineó en el mueble hasta "sentirse cómoda"

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-tenga cuidado, ese divan no fue creado para eso- inquirio el geminiano al ver la deplorable conducta de la pequeña acalorada **

Pedu-chan dice:

-si, si¿y ahora qué?- respondió pedantemente como de costumbre cuando se desafiaba su "recto" comportamiento

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**- por que no comienza por decirme el motivo de su deseo por ser analizada- comenzó el geminiano **

Pedu-chan dice:

-curiosidad, todo el mundo me dice ególatra pero es imposible yo soy perfecta no puedo tener defectos, así que eso busco comprobar que todos están mal y yo bien- respondió Pedu

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-oh ya veo- el geminiano camino alrededor del divan para tener una mejor vista de su "paciente" -¿asi que no es egolatra- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- gritó molesta por la insinuación del gemelo -yo no puedo ser ni ególatra, ni megalómana ni nada por el estilo, soy inteligente y poderosa, yo lo puedo todo y nadie debe discutirme- respondió cerrando sus ojote en señal de molestia

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**- le hare una sencilla pregunta ¿si estuviese en una isla desierta con solo un acompañante y se encontraran una botella de agua ¿quien deberia beberla si su acompañante esta deshidratado- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡que buena pregunta! déjeme pensar...- dijo la niña haciendo como que piensa -pues si yo tengo sed pues yo-

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-¡buena respuesta- respondio el geminiano antes de disparar su siguiente pregunta - ¿quien es más inteligente usted o yo- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-por supuesto que YO sin duda alguna- respondió Pedu arrogante y presumidamente

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-no me cabe la menor duda- acotó el menor de los gemelos, - digamos que usted es megalómaniaca, y yo tengo baja autoestima ¿que deberia hacer para consolarme si he decidido acudir a usted por ayuda- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¿facilitarle un arma¡yo que se! usted no tiene baja autoestima, con ese cuerpezote ¿cómo podría tener baja autoestima, esa fue una pregunta tonta- respondió Pedu desafiante

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-disculpe mi estupidez señorita ¿cual era su nombre?- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Pedu-chan, la inolvidable e inteligente y hermosa Pedu-chan, además de poderosa-

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-si claro, como le decia disculpe mi estupidez señorita Pedo pero es que no sé lo que hago ultimadamente ¿esta usted comoda en el divan¿no le gustaria ir a otro lugar (murmurando) al infierno ¿tal vez- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡PEDU! no Pedo¿de verdad es usted idiota? y no acá estoy cómoda ¿no tiene otra pregunta más que hacer? pero esta vez que sea buena- respondió molesta

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-si le hiciera más preguntas estaria perdiendo mi tiempo asi que le dire las predicciones eran ciertas ahora si me disculpa debo ir al baño- **

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-tengo que vomitar- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡CUANDO SE TIENEN VISITAS TAN IMPORTANTES COMO YO ESO NO SE HACE! pero ya que hablaba usted de comodidades... ¿porqué no viene a ponerme cómoda?- dijo Pedu insinuándose descaradamente mientras con su mano frotaba sus genitales

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-¿tiene frio- pregunto KANON al ver la conducta de su acompañante -¿quiere un poco de calor- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-si me lo proporciona usted claro que si- respondió Pedu guiñándole un ojo

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-por supuesto, espere debo ir al almacen es necesario para hacerla entrar en calor y ¿ha visto los cerillos- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡ah si! allí están- dijo Pedu señalándo la mesilla en el pasillo

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-bien, no me tardo, espere ahi por favor- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-claro, me pondré cómoda- cuando Kanon salió de la habitación Pedu comenzó a desvestirse y botar toda su riopa por cualquier lado -cielos que mal huele esto, Ultranecia me las pagará- dijo mientras olía sus bragas

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**KANON regreso cargando una lata con combustible - ¿ya esta lista, enseguida vengo ire al baño- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-si, s, ya estoy lista- dijo mientras se "calentaba"

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**KANON salio del baño y se acerco a Pedu quien retosaba en el divan - veo que se divierte- dijo el geminiano **

Pedu-chan dice:

-ah ya está aquí- dijo mientras se levantaba y se le abalanzaba al geminiano directo al cuello para morderlo salvajemente

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-PERRA- grito el geminiano al arrojar a Pedu sobre el divan, - ahora la calentare- kAnon rocio el combustible sobre la mocosa calenturienta **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¿esto le excita?- dijo la mocosilla lamiendose el combustible

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**- no tiene idea- Kanon saco un cerillo de la pequeña caja y despues de encenderlo lo dejo caer delicadamente sobre el divan **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡ahhhrrgghh¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- gritó Pedu mientras se incendiaba y

corría como desquiciada de dolor por todo el cuarto

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-ahora se vera más bella Pedu chan, piense en la cantidad de grasa corporal que esta perdiendo, no solo le doy tratamiento psicologico, ahora tambien parece que la he metido en un plan de ejercicio muy efectivo- Kanon se sento en la sala para ver a Pedu correr **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡apágueme!- rogaba la niña mientras corría hacia el ggeminiano en su delirio

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**-NO- respondio el geminiano, - ¿se le olvida que esta en el templo marino, vaya afuera, hay suficiente agua para matar sus hormonas- **

Pedu-chan dice:

-¡AARRGGHHRRR!-gritaba la pobrecita loca mientras salía del pilar de Kanon para estrellarse con un muro y caer inconsciente

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**JAJAJAJAJA **

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**SE ACABO **

Kanon de Dragón marino dice:

**bien Vergana aqui una historia breve pero caliente **

Pedu-chan dice:

ni para dudal lo caliente hermana XD mira que Pedu muriera quemada en su propia "hoguera" XDDDD

gemininokanon & gemininosaga dice:

**bonita historia hermana Vergana, tal vez para la proxima le bajemos los pantalones a un caballero **

Vergana Zuster Miembro No. 2 del Club de Fans "Amo a Kraken", VicePresidenta del club XD dice:

jajajaja si muy buena por cierto, pero nunca hubiera sido posible sin mis hermanas Saga & Kanon XD esto va dedicado para nuestra Mary Sue ¡PEDU-CHAN!

gemininokanon & gemininosaga dice:

**JA Vergana, no olvides que esta fue una Pedy-Sue **

Vergana Zuster Miembro No. 2 del Club de Fans "Amo a Kraken", VicePresidenta del club XD dice:

jajaja si! Pedy Sue

Vergana Zuster Miembro No. 2 del Club de Fans "Amo a Kraken", VicePresidenta del club XD dice:

Y también va para mis hijos que no me dieron regalo el 10 de mayo XDD mejor yo se los doy XDD

gemininokanon & gemininosaga dice:

**si, buen regalo, DISFRUTENLO MUCHO **

gemininokanon & gemininosaga dice:

**gracias Vergana por tu participación en tan excelsa historia (además de megalómana) **

Vergana Zuster Miembro No. 2 del Club de Fans "Amo a Kraken", VicePresidenta del club XD dice:

por supuesto un honor participar con ustedes Kanon y Saguis un tremendo honor espero les guste a mis hijos tanto como el fic en el que Selene y yo les regalamos lo que más les gusta xD

gemininokanon & gemininosaga ¡Zuster! dice:

**si, ha sido un honor trabajar contigo en esta pequeña pero ardiente historia **

gemininokanon & gemininosaga ¡Zuster! dice:

**adieu a todos los **

Vergana Zuster Miembro No. 2 del Club de Fans "Amo a Kraken", VicePresidenta del club XD dice:

MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA si ese Nedd Asshole XD que tambioén lo disfrute XD su consentida fue nuestra Pedy Sue XD

Vergana Zuster Miembro No. 2 del Club de Fans "Amo a Kraken", VicePresidenta del club XD dice:

gracias a todos por su atención y a ustedes mis hermanas por su apoyo y ayuuuda.

gemininokanon & gemininosaga ¡Zuster! dice:

**GRACIAS MIL A TODOS, Vergana querida CUANDO QUIERAS **

Vergana Zuster Miembro No. 2 del Club de Fans "Amo a Kraken", VicePresidenta del club XD dice:

GRACIAS A USTEDES E IGUALMENTE, ESTOY PARA SERVIRLES adiós!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos.

Vergana


End file.
